Mistake
by AceBrownIII
Summary: After a night partying with his friends, Mario gets caught into a series of shocking twists and turns that threatens to ruin Mario's image and make him lose everything that he holds dear...R
1. Chapter 1

**AceBrown: This story came around when my friend and I were drunk :P and playing Mario Kart Wii. I saw another story similar to this one…it inspired me to write this.**

**Told Mostly from Mario's POV**

**P.S. – I hate Mario Kart Wii CPU racers…they're so darn cheap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uh Oh**

Mario scrambled up the wooden porch of his house around 5-ish in the morning. It was still dark outside, but Mario knew the sun would be up soon. He frantically searched his pockets before giving up and banging his fist against the door. After a few seconds of pounding, he planted himself against the door, laying back against it with a look of pure shock over the events of the past 12 hours….

_**12 hours before**_

"_Party? Another one?" said Luigi skeptically as he eyed the invitation given to him by Mario. Mario nodded happily._

"_Yeah, but this isn't like our other Mario Parties! This is a party with just "the guys!" When have we ever had a party with just "the guys!"_

"_I don't know Mario…"_

"_Be a man Weegi! It'll be us, Wario, D.K…"_

"_What will we be doing?" Luigi inquired._

"_MAN stuff! Maybe you'll grow a lil' bit of hair on your chest after tonight!" laughed Mario as he patted Luigi on the back. Luigi nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Shut up Mario!"_

_**8 hours before**_

_Mario walked up to the doorsteps of Wario's giant house carrying a pair of 8-case beers. It was a black 3-story house, with statues of Wario in the lawn. Mario set a case down and ringed the doorbell, then looked behind him to witness a very nervous Luigi holding another pair of 8-case beers._

"_Weegi, be cool…we're gonna have fun tonight."_

"_O-okay Mario."_

"_Luigi can be such a wimp at times" Mario mused to himself as he bent down slightly to pick up the case of beer. Suddenly, the door opened and Wario stood at the entrance._

"_If it ain't Mario Mother-fucking Mario!" Wario said while laughing out loud. Mario could tell Wario started partying a little bit early._

"_Wario, you son of a bitch! I told you to wait until we got here to start drinking!" said Mario as he eased his way inside the house past Wario. _

"_Don't blame me! Blame Donkey Kong! He started drinking first!"_

_Indeed, Donkey Kong was sitting on the couch, chugging a beer can in a matter of seconds._

"_D.K.! You're a fucking animal!" yelled Mario as he set the cases down on a small table near the drunken ape. Donkey Kong couldn't speak English, so he belched out a surprised cry before slipping off the couch. Mario and Wario laughed out loud._

"_He's such a lightweight…" said Wario while plopping himself on the couch, cracking open two cans of beer. Mario grabbed a can of beer and took a huge swig before sitting down on a nearby chair._

"_I have the perfect plan for tonight." said Wario happily. Meanwhile, Mario noticed Luigi was sitting nervously by D.K. without any booze in his vicinity. _

"_Catch" yelled Mario as he tossed Luigi a beer. Luigi caught it and looked at it hesitantly. Luigi wasn't much of a drinker, but Mario planned to get Luigi at least tipsy tonight. Waluigi suddenly appeared in the living room, twirling a pair of keys on his forefinger. He remained silent. _

"_Listen, we know what we can't do crap here in the Mushroom Kingdoom without it getting back to the Princess and the paparazzi. So, I've taken the liberty of finding a place where we can party our asses off without any worry" started Wario._

"_I'm listening" said Mario_

"_So, I found a place close to Rougeport. Trust me, it is fucking sweet! We have to take a couple of pipes to get there, but it'll be totally worth it!" exclaimed Wario_

"_No good, I'm known around there! Even Luigi is known around there."_

"_Trust me; this won't get back to the Mushroom Kingdom."_

_Mario thought for a moment. Mario couldn't risk tarnishing his image over a crazy night with "the guys." Also, he didn't want to ruin his "potential" relationship with the Princess._

"_We'll just use some fake names just to be safe" added Mario before starting on his 4__th__ can._

"_Awwww…you're too worried!" said Wario as he got up from the couch, tilting back and forth slightly._

"_Waluigi here is our designated driver."_

_Donkey Kong tossed a can at Waluigi jokingly. But, Waluigi dodged it and glared at D.K. Donkey Kong hopped up and down excitedly while laughing._

"_Well let's-a go!" said Mario as he snuck up behind Luigi, pulled his nose back so that Luigi's head tilted back, and poured a can of beer down Luigi's throat. Luigi flailed about before coughing up some of the beer, consuming most of it._

"_M-Mario! What the hell, man!" Luigi sputtered out between breathes_

"_You were babysitting that can I tossed you for the longest!" said Mario as he and Wario lead the way out of the house. Soon, the whole gang of Wario, Mario, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, and Luigi hopped in Wario's purple car with Wario in the passenger seat and Waluigi driving. As they drove off, Wario, Mario, and D.K. finished off what was left of the beers while Luigi drunk one more can at a moderate pace. _

_**6 hours before**_

"_Alright boys, let's get this party started!" said Wario before hopping out of the car along with the other guys. The club was surprisingly packed and looked nice. Mario had to admit, Wario was a cunning motherfucker. After waiting for 30 minutes in line, the guys finally got inside the club. Indeed, the club was packed to the brim with random Toads, Humanoids, and other creatures dancing. Surprisingly, D.K. was the first to find a couple of babes, impressing them with his physique. Mario was next, as a couple of female onlookers was intrigued by his burliness. Luigi and Waluigi stood around while Wario basically embarrassed himself trying to hook up with random chicks._

"_Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all night long!"_

"_I may not be a genie, but I can make ALL your dreams come true!"_

"_I wanna bag you like some groceries!"_

"_Did you fart? Because you blew me away!"_

_The last random girl threw her drink in Wario's face before walking away with her other female friends._

"_What?" yelled Wario as he stumbled into another unsuspecting lady. The woman took a good look at Wario before saying,_

"_You're drunk!"_

"_No, I'm just intoxicated on you." said Wario cheekily as he pulled the female closer to him. Much to even his surprise, the woman began to giggle and leaned against him._

"_You're funny…that line was corny, but it was cute too!"_

"_How about we find a private area and learn more about each other…" said Wario as he raised his eyebrows twice to emphasize the "each other." The lady nodded as both of them headed off to a secluded part of the club…_

_Mario was just outside of the dance floor, moving from side to side while looking at Luigi and Waluigi lean back against the wall._

"_You two are so lame!" said Mario as he started doing a dance he referred to as "The Mario."_

"_Swing your arms…from side to side…" started Mario as Luigi facepalmed himself. Then, two random females, a blonde and a brunette walked up on either side of Mario._

"_What kind of dance is that?" said the blonde._

"_It's called the Mario!" said Mario nonchalantly while still dancing._

"_You mean the Hero from the Mushroom Kingdom?" replied the brunette_

"_Yeah, I'm…" trailed Mario before realizing he had to keep a low key. Dressed in casual clothes rather than his traditional outfit, no one recognized him. Mario shook his head before beginning again._

"_I mean, I made it up and named it after him!" while checking out the two females. The brunette was slim with full pink lips while the blonde was slightly shorter, but curvier in the right areas, if you know what I mean._

"_That dance is stupid" said the blonde, emitting giggles between both ladies._

"_You're just mad that you can't do it!" retorted Mario* _

_The blonde and brunette looked at each other before busting into their own version of "The Mario." While moving "from side to side", they added a skip which made it look even better. After doing this around 8 times, they did a full 360 spin leading into an almost full split, both females slowly rose from the split in a seductive manner. Quite a few of the other people in the club cheered and whistled. Mario smirked, obviously viewing this as a challenge. He looked around for a dance battle partner. Luigi and Waluigi were hopeless. Eventually, Mario found D.K. sweet-talking some random female Kong._

_Mario ran up to D.K and dragged him to the dance area._

"_Dude, what the fuck?" thought D.K. as he tried to pry himself away from Mario. Too bad he couldn't speak English._

"_Yo, you gotta help me dance battle these two broads!" replied Mario as if reading DK's mind. But, Mario noticed D.K. was heavily intoxicated. He was his only hope though._

_Mario and D.K. arrived to the spot as the crowd began to circle them._

"_Alright, we're doing The Mario, but we gotta add a skip to it. Just follow my lead."_

"_The Mario? That dance sucks!" cried D.K. mentally, but it was too late. Mario started doing the dance, perfectly imitating the females' rendition of it. Donkey Kong joined in, emitting some cheers from the onlookers. After about 6 skips, Mario cried,_

"_Now spin!"_

_Both Mario and Donkey Kong did a full 360 spin, but while Mario finished the spin with a peace-sign pose, Donkey fell back into the crowd passed out. The two ladies laughed out loud while pointing at D.K._

"_Drunk-y monkey!" said the blonde. The crowd roared with laughter. Then, the two girls suddenly started doing another dance in perfect synchrony. The dance moves had a lot of ballet-esque moves, but the girls added sexiness to it._

"_I'm screwed" thought Mario as he witnessed the almost flawless dance from the blonde/brunette duo. Mario turned toward Luigi and Waluigi with pleading eyes. Luigi sighed and walked towards Mario._

"_Yes, Bro.!" said Mario as he pumped his first_

"_The Jumpman! We'll do the Jumpman!" exclaimed Mario as Mario and Luigi faced each other. They both did a quick shuffle with their feet before tapping the sides of their right feet together, shuffling back and repeating the tap again. On the 3__rd__ shuffle, they hooked their feet together and hopped in a semi-circle. Then, they unhooked their feet and turned around, with their back facing either and tapped the heel of their shoes. They crowd went crazy over their fancy footwork._

"_Nice Moves" said the blonde as both girls walked toward the Bros. Mario began dancing with the blonde while Luigi danced with the brunette. After about an hour, the blonde and Mario found a corner and began making out furiously. Both of their tongues fought for dominance as the blonde wrapped her arms around Mario, pressing her ample chest into him. Somewhere in the back of Mario's mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was in a solid relationship with Princess Peach and he had the reputation as basically Mr. Perfect. But, the alcohol and hormones was telling Mario that he wasn't Mario aka Mr. Goodie McGood tonight. He was this other guy tonight... A guy that was enjoying himself immensely as he crept a hand up the woman's skirt, rubbing two fingers against her womanhood through her panties. She grabbed his wrist firmly with two hands, stopping his advances._

"_Not here…here's my number. We'll meet up later…" she seductively whispered in Mario's ear. She slipped a small note in Mario's pocket before heading into the crowd, probably looking for her friend. Mario smiled to himself while walking towards Luigi and Waluigi. Mario took his two "lucky" fingers and placed them under Luigi's nose._

"_What does this smell like?" slurred Mario as Luigi quickly shoved Mario and turned his head away. Waluigi and Mario laughed._

"_What the hell, Mario! What did you do?" questioned Luigi._

"_Obviously, he got some action." stated Waluigi matter-of-factly. Mario nodded up and down excitedly._

"_Yeah, I got a lil finger action with that blonde!" chirped Mario._

"_MARIO! WHAT ABOUT PEACH!" yelled Luigi. That's when sudden realization hit Mario. What about Peach? They weren't officially together, but they did spend a lot of time together and many assumed they were a couple. Before Mario could respond, Wario came up to the group and placed two fingers under Luigi's nose. Luigi slapped Wario's hand away as Wario, Mario, and Waluigi burst into a fit of giggles._

"_Guess who got some ass tonight!" said Wario boastfully as he pointed to himself_

"_Dude, you went all the way in the club?" asked Mario in an energetic manner._

"_Hells yeah!" replied Wario, hi-fiving Mario in the process._

"_We should probably get out of here, the club is dying down and we can beat the traffic." said Waluigi. The group agreed._

"_Where the hell is D.K." said Wario. As if on cue, D.K. stumbled very sloppily toward the group and almost shoved two fingers into Luigi's nose. Luigi stumbled back and clenched both hands over his nose with a look of pure disgust over his face._

"_I don't even wanna know what the hell THAT is!"_

_The rest of the guys laughed out loud. Wario and Mario carried D.K. out while Waluigi and Luigi walked ahead of them, leading the way towards the car. On the way, they ran into the two ladies that Mario and Luigi battle danced against. The blonde and Mario walked towards each other._

"_So…I guess I'll be calling you later." said Mario as he rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Or…you can meet me at the dock of Rougeport in 10 minutes after I make sure my sister is ok…"_

"_I'll think about it" Mario replied coolly as he started walking back towards his friends._

"_Don't make me wait" the girl replied for she left with her sister._

_As the guys tosses D.K. in the back of the car and hopped in, they couldn't wait to question Mario about the blonde._

"_So you gonna get some tonight?" Wario inquired_

"_Maybe…" replied Mario coolly as he lean back, putting his hands behind his head._

"_What about the Princess?" cried Luigi, trying to push a drooling D.K. off of his side._

"_The Princess and I aren't even together officially yet! I'm just having a lil fun Weegi. I'm not gonna do anything to hurt the Princess. I'm the good guy, remember? Oh by the way, I need you guys to drop me off near the dock of Rougeport"_

_Wario flipped Mario a red condom and burst into a fit of laughter._

"_You might need this! Ha ha ha!"_

_Mario pulled out his wallet and pulled out an identical, but larger condom._

"_Only Magnum baby!"_

_Both Mario and Wario erupted in laughter. Luigi looked at them both worriedly. He would never talk to another girl if he was as close to Daisy as Mario is to Peach. Luigi believed in true love and he thought it was sad how Mario and Wario acted. Mario noticed Luigi's worried look and tried to reaffirm his point of view._

"_Look Weegi, I haven't gotten any since Pauline…I'm not gonna do anything to hurt Peach. I'mma just talk with this girl…keep in contact…then ask Peach where we stand so I can know what to do in the future." whispered Mario to Luigi. Luigi seemed to believe him as a slight smile came upon his face and he nodded._

_Soon, the gang dropped Mario off near the dock._

"_Beat it up, Mario! Beat it up!" chanted Wario before Waluigi slapped him behind the head._

"_Shaddup! If you need a ride back or whatever, call us…like I care anyway though" said Waluigi as he looked at Mario hop out of the car._

"_Awww your caring side is showing Waluigi" mocked Mario, placing both of his hands on one side of his cheek_

"_Fuck you…" said Waluigi as he drove off._

"_Make sure my brother gets home!" yelled Mario as he watched the car drive into the distance. After a while, Mario began to focus on his plan of action for right now. He didn't know what to expect tonight. He promised Luigi he was only gonna talk so no matter how much his hormones raged, that was what he was gonna do. _

"_Gotta make sure I got some coins just in case…" thought Mario. He might need to stay in Rougeport for the night if he couldn't make it back tonight. As Mario began to pull stuff out of his pocket, the blonde showed up._

"_Hey, there is something we need to t-" Mario started to say before the blonde silenced him. _

"_There is something I need to tell…or should I say show you first." The blonde took a few steps back and began to reach for her hair. The first thing that popped in Mario's mind was,_

"_Oh God, please don't let this be a man…"_

_But, then Mario remembered he got some finger-action so it couldn't have been a man in drag or anything crazy like that. Mario focused on the blonde and noticed she took off her hair and tossed it aside. Then, she started taking off other little accessories._

"_A wig" Mario said aloud as he noticed the female had natural brown hair with an orange-ish tint to it. After the female was done, she looked at Mario._

"_I'm a Princess known as Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. I don't want you to freak out or anything." But, it was too late. Mario dropped everything and stared at Daisy with fear in his eyes. This was probably the worst possible thing that could happen to Mario. Daisy was Luigi's secret love and also, Peach's cousin and best friend. Mario was screwed, he made out with her! Luckily, Daisy didn't recognize him…so Mario did what the first thing in his mind told him to do…he ran._

_Mario ran all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, frantically trying to find his way home as thoughts of Daisy ran through his head._

"_No way….no…..way!" said Mario as he stumbled into Toad Town and into the pipe that lead to his house._

_**Present**_

Luigi opened the door, letting in a very distraught Mario.

"Mario, what the hell happened to you?" said Luigi as he eyed Mario. Mario ignored him and headed to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and hopped to the top bunk, trying to force himself to sleep to forget tonight's shocking development.

* * *

**Poor Luigi. Lol This was actually pretty fun for me to write. Don't worry…it gets worse :-)**

*** Got the whole dance part from the movie House Party :-)**

**My Second Story…Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AceBrown: 2****nd**** Chapter, things should get a lil more interesting. 1 Review so far…**

**To Raykura-Kura:**** I know…sorta generic adult Mario party, but the party isn't the main focus. There will be more twists and turns in upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Worse**

Mario woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast brewing in the kitchen. Mario groggily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Mario had trouble sleeping as he had repeated nightmares of Peach throwing him out of the kingdom after finding out he made out with Daisy. Mario ran a hot shower and began to lather himself with soap as he thought some more.

"_Everything's cool…She doesn't know who you are…things will go back to normal now." _thought Mario. Mario finished washing and changed into his traditional red and blue outfit. He walked into the kitchen area, the smell of Omelettes and Fried Shroom filled the air. Luigi was seated at the table.

"Sorry about last night Weegi. That girl started acting crazy and it freaked me out." lied Mario.

"Well that's what you get! I told you to remember Peach!" exclaimed Luigi

"Meh…we won't be partying like that for a while..." said Mario as he fixed himself a plate of food and began chowing down immediately.

"MAIL!" yelled Parakarry from outside as he flew off. Luigi got up and went outside to retrieve the mail while Mario finished his breakfast. Luigi came back in with an envelope.

"Hey Bro! The Princess has invited us over for dinner tonight!" said Luigi.

"Sounds good Weegi!" said Mario between mouthfuls. Princess Peach served the best food, especially her hand-made cakes.

**Later that evening**

Mario and Luigi walked happily towards the Princess's castle. They were greeted by the guards who were just as happy.

"Go ahead. The Princess awaits you." stated the guard. The two Toads opened the castle doors for Mario and Luigi. Princess Peach was standing in the main room chatting with Toadsworth.

"Hello Princess!" exclaimed Mario merrily as he walked up to the royal pair with Luigi.

"Hello Mario! We're glad you and Luigi made it! Daisy will be joining us as well!"

"_Great…" thought Mario. Just after he had the shock of his life, he had to have a formal dinner with the lady who put him in that state. _

The four walked towards the dining room. The Mushroom Kingdom dining room was beautiful. It had two glass sculptures of Princess Peach on either side of the entrance to the room. The lighting was dimmed to a calming royal blue tint. Also, there was a large wooden dining table in the middle, looking to fit twenty-plus diners. Daisy was standing near a window, talking with a royal advisor. Luigi cheerfully strutted towards Daisy.

"Daisy!"

"Luigi! Nice to see you!" replied Daisy as she embraced Luigi in a big hug. Mario smiled. Both of them looked cute together. Mario waved at Daisy as she hugged Luigi, she waved back. Soon, a light chime was heard, signaling everyone to be seated. Peach sat at the head of the table while Daisy sat on her left side, Toadsworth on the right. Luigi sat beside Daisy while Mario sat beside Toadsworth. The rest of the seats were filled with advisors and other important figures. Toad waiters and waitresses littered the dining table with an abundance of tasty delights. Mario hungrily eyed the pasta that was placed near the center of the table. Toadsworth said a prayer before Peach gave the word for everyone to begin eating. Mario chatted with Toadsworth and Peach throughout the dinner. Mario made sure not to initiate any conversation with Daisy. He was still uneasy about yesterday's events. But, he was happy that his disguise worked.

After dinner, Luigi went home after saying his goodbyes. Mario and Peach slowly walked down the hallway, almost reaching the main room.

"I had a great time Peach. The food was wonderful"

"Thank you. I'm glad you had a nice time." Peach kneeled a bit and pecked Mario on the cheek with a tender kiss. Mario blushed red as he rubbed the spot where Peach kissed him.

"Good night Mario" said Peach as she bid Mario adieu.

"G'night Peach!" said Mario as he walked out of the hallway into the main room. Never taking his eyes off of Peach until the hallway doors closed completely. Mario smiled contently to himself as he began walking towards the entrance doors. But, Mario suddenly felt the urge to pee. Luckily, there was a bathroom to the left. Mario entered the bathroom. The bathroom was extremely tidy with four urinals. Mario quickly ran to one, pulled down his pants and underwear and began to piss. Mario looked up and closed his eyes in relief. As he peed, Mario began to think.

"_Peach and I have been close friends for a long time…maybe it's time I make a move…we should officially be a couple."_

As Mario finished, he tingled himself before zipping up his overalls. He flushed the urinal before turning around, coming face to face with Daisy…

Mario jumped back in surprise.

"_What the hell! Daisy!" thought Mario aloud. What the hell was she doing in the Men's bathroom!_

"D-Daisy! What th—" exclaimed Mario loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Daisy before she interrupted.

"I know…" said Daisy in a gentle, low tone.

"You know what?" replied Mario. _Please don't be what I think it is…But how?_

Daisy pulled out Mario's house keys and his Mario Kart driver's license. Mario eyed both items before it dawned on him. He was screwed. Mario bore a look of pure fear as plenty of awful thoughts ran through his head.

"_Oh shit…I'm screwed. She knows it was me at that party! She's going to tell Peach!"_

Mario gulped loudly, and almost comically.

"Now let's talk. Before you have any crazy ideas, I didn't tell Peach anything. Actually, Peach was the girl with the brown hair! I had to basically drag her to the club. It was both of our first times out. She freaked out so much at first! She got used to it later though." said Daisy as she twirled Mario's keys with her forefinger.

Mario stayed silent. The look of fear was still apparent on his face.

"Anyway, I was shocked to find out that the mystery guy I made out with was you! I just had to talk with you!"

"B-but why are you here?" questioned Mario. This didn't make sense to him. She could have told him this in a private room or pulled him aside outside or something! Daisy walked up to Mario slowly and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Because…I liked it."

Mario's mind crashed. He did NOT just hear that! What was he going to do? He was just having thoughts about developing a relationship with Peach before Daisy dropped this bomb on him. Maybe if it was another place or time, but he couldn't do this…not to Peach…

While Mario was having an internal struggle in his mind, Daisy took the opportunity to unzip Mario's overalls and reach inside. That jolted Mario's mind temporarily.

"Daisy! N-no!" exclaimed Mario. But, Mario let out a cry of shock and pleasure as Daisy pulled out his cock.

"Mmmm…nice and thick!" said Daisy in Mario's ear. He shuddered at his thoughts of worry began to die out to his growing thoughts of sex. Daisy wrapped her hand around Mario's appendage and jerked it firmly in a slow motion. Mario's cock soon began to harden to its full length. Mario closed his eyes tight as he let a silent moan escape his lips. Daisy picked up her pace as she worked Mario's penis, lowering herself onto her knees.

Mario mind began to race. The soft silk of Daisy's glove was pure pleasure for Mario as she worked his cock. Deep down in the most perverted area of Mario's mind, he was enjoying this. Mario's body jerked as Daisy licked the underside of Mario's shaft, trailing her tongue up towards the head.

"D-Daisy…" moaned out Mario, but he was ignored. Soon, half of Mario's cock was covered by Daisy's moist mouth. Daisy let Mario linger in her mouth before she began to bop her head back and forth. Mario leaned back against the wall, hands pressed firmly against it as the wave of pleasure shook his body. Mario was too afraid to look down at Daisy so he kept his eyes closed, head tilted back. Daisy rolled her tongue on the underside of Mario's cock while sucking on it profusely. Daisy used one of her hands to grip Mario shaft while using the other to cup her own breast. After a while, she let Mario escape her mouth with a loud _Pop_ sound, a trail of saliva followed. Daisy looked up at Mario as she pumped cock with her hand quickly. Mario's body began to jerk violently.

"Hngh…" was Mario's only reply as he began to cum. His body emptying his seed on the bathroom floor and Daisy's gloved hand. Daisy smirked as Mario let out a loud sigh of pleasure. After a moment of stillness, Mario began to take deep breathes, trying to regain his composure. But, after his orgasm, Mario's senses came back at full force.

"No!" said Mario as he picked up his accessories and stormed out of the bathroom. Mario adjusted himself while running out of the castle. The castle guards looked at Mario questionably as he ran out of the castle like a bat out of hell.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked one of the guards. The other only shrugged.

As Mario ran home, he began to feel guiltier and guiltier of the act he let happen. How could he be so weak as to let this happen? Mario crossed the ultimate line. Now, Peach and his brother Luigi would hate him if they found out.

"Weegi!" said Mario aloud as he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't go home…the guilt would kill him. He couldn't face Luigi yet. Mario looked around and ran towards a small inn.

"Aw Mario, are you staying for one night?" said the innkeeper. He was a small toad dressed in red uniform with a curly moustache.

"Y-yes…one night." replied Mario as he dropped 20 coins onto the counter.

"Aw, you look tired Mario. No doubt you're on another adventure!"

"_An adventure indeed"_ thought Mario as he took the room key and jogged towards his room. He sat down on the bed and looked down. This could not happen again. He could ruin everything with this little sexcapade with Daisy.

"Never again…" said Mario to himself as he turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

**It took me forever to finish this. Little lemon in there :P And it gets even better next chapter!**

**Read and Review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**AceBrown: 3****rd**** Chapter…Done very slowly…But the chapters will come quicker from now on.**

**To The Shroom Guy:**** After looking through the Mario fics, I'm surprised of the lack of MarioxDaisy as well…guess I'll have to put it in style :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Return**

Mario awoke around 8:27 A.M. Surprisingly, Mario slept pretty good and felt refreshed. Mario left the small inn and arrived home in about 10 minutes. As Mario entered his household, he noted Luigi was sound asleep in their bunk bed. Mario quickly grabbed some clothes and took a hot shower.

"_I let things get too far last night…" _thought Mario. Things would have to change…

**3 weeks later**

For three weeks Mario has been avoiding Daisy at all cost. It didn't help that Daisy visited the Mushroom Kingdom almost everyday. But, Mario decided to sacrifice visiting Peach in order to stay away from Daisy. For three weeks, Mario turned down small events such as Kart races or Tennis matches...he even turned down Dinner invitations.

Currently, Mario was inside his house, fixing a loose pipe in the bathroom.

"Hey Mario!" said Luigi upon entering the house. He went out to a charity Soccer game hosted by Princess Peach.

"Yeah? I'm in the bathroom fixing a pipe!" replied Mario.

"You missed the game today! And Peach has been asking a lot about you! I think she is worried about you…"

Mario walked out the bathroom and looked at Luigi.

"Worried for what?"

"Well…this is the sixth event you've missed! Everyone is wondering where you've been! Even Daisy has been asking about you!" said Luigi. Mario slightly shivered at hearing Daisy's name.

"I just haven't felt like coming…it's no big deal."

"Well maybe you should visit Peach. She's been especially worried!"

Mario frowned. He let his fear of running into Daisy hamper his life. Now, he had people worrying about him. He would have to set things straight!

"Hey! I'mma go visit Peach! Cya later Weegi!" said Mario and he jogged out of the house.

Mario arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom castle and was told Peach was enjoying a quiet picnic in the Mushroom garden. Mario arrived at the site and noticed Peach was sitting on a long white blanket with a pink umbrella casting a shade over her. But, she wasn't eating…she seemed…sad. Mario took this opportunity to take in Peach's beauty. Mario always thought Peach was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, but even in her saddened state, she looked angelic. Her skin looked so smooth and soft…her blue eyes so captivating…and her dignified yet serene composure…She was perfect.

"Uh…Princess Peach?"

Peach turned her head slowly and locked her solemn eyes with Mario's.

"Oh Mario…it's nice to see you…"

"Peach, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed the soccer game today…I just been going through some stuff lately and…"

"It's okay Mario…I know."

This startled Mario. There was a small feeling at the back of Mario's mind telling him, "_She knows!"_

"K-Know what?" Mario replied hesitantly.

"That you're bored with me…" said Peach. A small wave of relief flowed through Mario.

"_Is that what she thought?" thought Mario to himself. _

Mario walked over to Peach and sat down beside her on the blanket.

"Why would you think that?" questioned Mario. He wanted to hear her answer before dismissing her assumption.

"It's just that you haven't been coming around lately and Daisy said maybe it's because I'm bothering you too much a-"

"Woah woah woah…Daisy said what?"

"She said I'm probably becoming a nuisance to you with all the capturing, and games, and invitations…"

"_That BITCH!" screamed Mario in his head. He was going to KILL her! Well…not literally…but there will be hell to pay!_

"Peach…you've never been a nuisance to me. And I've never been bored with the activities you put together. Trust me…besides, if it was something serious, I would tell you." said Mario. Peach smiled a little at his response.

"Thank you Mario. I feel much better now."

"That's great! So…you got any snacks left?" inquired Mario. Peach nodded and giggled as Mario grabbed a sandwich and began devouring it. They enjoyed the picnic for the rest of the afternoon.

**Late Afternoon**

Mario felt much better. He enjoyed his one-on-one session with Peach and almost forgot entirely about the incident with Daisy. It was very comforting to know how much Peach thought about him. Mario whistled while fumbling through his house keys. After a couple of seconds, Mario opened the door and called out for his younger brother.

"Weegi! I'm back!"

Mario didn't get a response so he walked into his living room….to be met with a figure sitting on his couch…watching his TV!

"Hey Mario." Said no other than Daisy! She was in her soccer (Strikers) uniform. Cleats still tainted with mud. Her uniform was dirtied as well. It looked like she just came from a game. She sat with both of her arms spread out on top of the couch, her legs spread in a boyish and undignified, way.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching the game." said Daisy. The way she said it seemed like it was okay for someone to be sitting in someone else's house, watching their T.V without their permission. He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt before he went bezerk…

"Did Weegi let you in?"

"Nope."

Mario lost it.

"Get the FUCK out my house!" yelled Mario at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Why are you yelling?" replied Daisy while covering her ears.

"Because you broke into my fucking house! What the hell are you doing!"

"I wanted to see you!"

"What if Weegi came in and seen you like this?"

"He'd probably be happy…"

"Auggghhhh…that's not the point! The point is you broke into my house and you need to leave! Right fucking now!"

"Make me…" said Daisy with a smirk while standing up. Mario didn't really want to hurt Daisy, but she was seriously acting crazy! Mario sprinted up to Daisy and grabbed her wrist. But, he was hip tossed onto the ground. Daisy hopped on top of Mario and pinned his arms down.

"Now can we talk first?" asked Daisy.

"NO!" yelled Mario, struggling to get free. Daisy was surprisingly strong…

"What is your problem?"

"YOU are my fucking problem! First, you pull some bullshit shenanigans at the club! Then, you rape me in the bathroom!"

"You can't rape the willing." interrupted Daisy.

"Fuck that! I just want you to leave me alone and get the fuck out!"

"Is this all because I gave you a blowjob? I thought you liked that…"

"Well I didn't! And you upset Peach! What the fuck was that about!"

"I didn't mean to upset her…but I'm tired of hearing about you and my fucking cousin! You two aren't even a couple! It's always, "Peach looks cute with Mario…Mario should ask Peach out…how long will it be until they get together?"…I'm tired of hearing that shit! It wasn't Peach who was dancing and getting along with you in the club and it wasn't Peach giving you a BLOWJOB!"

"FUCK THAT!" yelled Mario, finding enough strength to toss Daisy off of him. Daisy was quick…and grabbed Mario in a headlock before he got up. Mario struggled to free himself before picking Daisy up and slamming her with a back body drop. Mario grabbed her left arm and left leg and spun her around. While spinning, he let go and tossed her into a nearby wall. Daisy grunted in pain as her side collided with the wall. Mario was not going to be nice with this crazy bitch any longer.

"This was a mistake from the very beginning!" said Mario. Daisy let out a womanly growl of anger before charging at Mario. Mario sidestepped and got behind her, locking his arms under hers. Mario began to lift her up and scooted towards the door. Daisy kicked her legs in the air. While she was kicking, Daisy pressed her ass against Mario's crotch. Mario couldn't ignore the feel of her firm bottom pressed against him, but he wouldn't be distracted this time!

"Nnnoo!" said the Princess before getting a hand behind Mario's head, using all her strength to pull her weight down to toss him over her shoulder in a picture-perfect Snap Mare. Daisy quickly put Mario in a sleeper hold, wrapping her legs around his waist as they lay on their sides on the floor.

"Admit you liked it…" breathed Daisy against Mario's ear. Mario struggled against her grip and with his hormones. The feeling of Daisy's warm breath against his ear and her perky breast pressed against his back through her tight soccer uniform sent Mario's hormones into rage. His erection slowly began to grow, but Mario fought it.

"_I can't…not again!" thought Mario, giving himself motivation to break Daisy's hold._

"Never!" bellowed out the red plumber as he miraculously got to his feet with Daisy clinging onto him tightly. He stumbled backwards until he slammed Daisy against a table. Daisy groaned as her grip on Mario weakened. Mario hip tossed her to the ground. He was getting ready to kick her in the side, but Daisy countered by grabbing his foot and dragging him down to the ground. But, Mario landed on top of Daisy, using his weight to his advantage.

"Why can't you admit you liked it!" yelled Daisy as she squirmed under Mario's weight, slipping out abruptly. Mario and Daisy stood up and began to circle each other.

"I didn't! And what if Luigi or Peach found out what you did!" Mario retorted angrily.

"Stop thinking about them and think about yourself for once!"

"I am!"

"No you're not! The only reason you're denying it so much is because you don't want to hurt Peach or your brother!"

Mario heard enough. Mario ran forward and speared Daisy to the floor. Mario quickly grabbed Daisy's wrist and pinned them by her head. She struggled mightily, but Mario was in full rage mode.

But then…

Something clicked in Mario. There was something about this whole wrestling experience with Daisy…that made him realize…his body was EXTREMELY attracted to her…and he was extremely horny from the earlier activity. He wasn't focused on Daisy's pissed off expression as she cursed him for pinning her down…Instead; he was focused on his growing obsession to fuck her…

Mario's will broke…

Mario removed one his hands from her wrists and grabbed left breast firmly. Daisy stopped cursing in mid-sentence and inhaled in semi-shock. Mario massaged Daisy's tit through the slim material before diving down and attacking Daisy's neck. He began sucking on the soft, supple skin and Daisy's resistance began to cease. Daisy knocked off Mario's famed cap as she ran her hands through Mario's hair, letting out a small moan as Mario moved his hand under her shirt. Mario tugged her shirt upwards urgently, revealing her bra-covered breast, as he continued to nip and suck at Daisy's neck. He ripped her bra off forcefully and dove in towards his prize. Daisy's breast weren't big…a solid B-cup at best...but she did have some perky pink nipples. He nibbled at her right nipple, squeezing her left one hard as Daisy let out another moan, arching her back in appreciation. He pulled her body into him as he tugged on her right tit with his teeth, shooting a wave of pleasure and pain through Daisy. Daisy tried to force Mario's arms down so she could slide his overalls straps down, but Mario slapped her hands away, taking her right tit into his mouth. He was in control now...Daisy let out a high moan as Mario began to suckle her.

Mario liked this feeling…it reminded him of when he was in the club…was this the feeling he had been denying?

Mario moved over to her left tit, sucking on it firmly as he ran his right hand up and down her spine. Daisy shivered in pleasure. Suddenly, she grabbed Mario's head with both hands and forced his face upward, catching him in a heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Mario took off his gloves and moved his calloused hands to Daisy bottom. It was very round and smooth…Mario tugged Daisy's shorts down with his thumbs halfway before Daisy broke their kiss and shoved Mario onto his back. She forced down his overalls straps and ran her hands up and down Mario's chest from under his red shirt. Despite Mario's pudgy appearance, his body did have some solidness to it. Daisy smirked as she leaned down and plant small, teasing kisses on Mario lips. Mario rolled Daisy onto her back and tugged off the rest of her shorts.

"Take me, now!" muttered Daisy, left only in bright yellow panties and white socks. Mario eased down his overalls and underwear, freeing his massive erection.

They didn't call him _**Super**_ Mario for nothing…

Mario moved the cloth of her panties to the side and pressed the head of his cock against her opening. She was already soaking wet in anticipation. Daisy looked on as Mario slowly began to ease himself inside of her. Daisy jerked her head back and gripped at the floor as her inner muscles began to stretch, struggling to accommodate Mario's size. Mario gripped her hips, holding her steady as he pushed himself forward before stopping against a thin wall of flesh. Common sense returned to Mario for a split second…

"Vi-"

"Shut up and keep going!" retorted Daisy in a shortened breath. Mario returned to his animalistic ways and ease out a bit, before thrusting forward sharply, breaking her virgin barrier and filling her completely. Mario grunted in frustration…she was extremely tight despite her immense wetness.

"Aaahh…." Cried Daisy as her eyes bulged out in shock and pain. She wrapped her arms around Mario tightly, struggling to cope with the pain of losing her virginity AND harboring Mario's huge member inside of her. But, Mario didn't give her much time to get used to the feeling. Mario pulled out halfway, feeling her muscles constrict against his cock before thrusting again, filling her again. As Mario began thrusting into her with slow, deep pumps, he took off his red shirt and tossed it aside. Daisy took in a sharp breath with each thrust, tears falling down her eyes as Mario pounded into her. Mario grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, sitting up a little as he began to piledrive himself inside her at a faster pace.

"Oh God…Mario!" moaned out Daisy as she digged her fingernails slightly into Mario's back. Mario's only reply was a grunt of pleasure as he continued to thrust into Daisy at a moderate pace. Soon, Daisy's pain evolved into pleasure as Mario grabbed her wrists and pulled her into riding position. Mario thrust his hips upward angrily, causing Daisy to bounce against him; her ass slamming down into him with each pump. The warm feeling of pounding into Daisy wasn't enough for Mario…he wanted more…he wanted ecstasy. Daisy tilted her head back, her breast bouncing from the sheer power of Mario's thrusts.

"Mario…I'm cumming!" yelled Daisy as she cried out. Her orgasm hit her hard, shaking her body as a powerful wave of pleasure hit her body. Her inner muscles gripped at Mario urgently, her sweet honey falling down his shaft. Daisy laid forward, her head resting near Mario's as she took deep breathes. Mario growled in frustration.

"I'm…not finished!" roared Mario as he hastily rolled Daisy over on her back and began to thrust into her mercilessly. Daisy eyes rolled to the back of her head as a new wave of pleasure began to overtake her.

Mario needed release…

Mario pulled out of Daisy and flipped her over on her stomach, pulling her round ass into the air as he slide himself inside of her again. Daisy let out a long moan at being crammed again. Mario took hold of her hips and pumped into rapidly. The sight of Daisy's nice ass buck against his thrust was enough to push him over…

"Yes…Yes…Yes!" Daisy cried out in pleasure from the new angle at which she was being penetrated. Mario placed his right hand onto the middle of her back and pulled back on her auburn hair with his left. Daisy let out a throaty moan as she arched her back, feeling Mario fill her with each thrust. Soon, Mario felt his orgasm growing…he sloppily pounded into Daisy…wanting to find his release.

"M-Mario!" Daisy screamed while her toes began to curl, experiencing her second orgasm. The feel of Daisy's warm juices around his manhood and the tightness that encompassed him was enough to send him over the edge. But, common sense reared its ugly head again and Mario pulled out of Daisy, shooting his hot cum over her ass and back as he released an almost silent, but satisfied moan. After about 5 spurts, Mario slumped onto his back. As Mario began to re-focus…the doorknob to the front door began to shake.

_LUIGI!_

"Mario?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Lol Got fighting idea from Mr. and Mrs. Smith…Daisy is fierce! But this is only the beginning!**

**Read and Review….**


	4. Chapter 4

**AceBrown: 4****th**** Chapter…here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lost and Gain**

Now imagine the woman you had the biggest crush on. You wanted her from the moment you saw her. She was everything that you wanted in a woman. Now imagine…her dazed off in pure bliss, eyes glazed over, head against the floor, in doggy-style position…naked….with cum over her back. And your brother…not only your brother, but your best friend…your brother who knows about your crush…who knows you loved that woman…sprawled out on the ground naked as well…Mario could only imagine would was running through Luigi's head right about now as he opened the front door.

"Uh….Weegi…um…" was all Mario could mutter out. Luigi's facial expression was all he needed to see to let him know that nothing he could say would make the situation better. Luigi slammed the door while leaving back out. Mario hastily put on some clothes and ran after him. Luigi was speed-walking away. Mario, wearing only boxers and a shirt, caught up with Luigi before he hopped into the pipe that led to Toad Town.

"Ho-Hold on, Weegi! Lemme explain…" said Mario hastily. Luigi glanced at Mario before ignoring him again. Mario managed to grab Luigi's arm before he hopped into the pipe.

"I said hold on!"

"Mario!" Luigi practically seethed out as he glared at his older brother. Mario looked back at his brother and planted his feet. He noted that Luigi began to bawl up his right fist. He expected to get sucker-punched…he deserved it…

"Why…Mario?...why?..." muttered Luigi as tears began to run down his face. Mario was shocked. He didn't really have an answer….he didn't want his brother to be mad at him. Mario paused in deep thought.

"Weegi, sh-"

"YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!" screamed Luigi, falling to his knees. Luigi's hands began to grip the ground, piling dirt into his gloved hands. Luigi's body began to quiver uncontrollably. Mario's expression was grim…he cautiously reached out a shaking hand to comfort Luigi, but it was immediately slapped away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" yelled Luigi before he broke down and cried. Luigi bawled and bawled against his own hands. Occasionally, he pounded the ground as he let his heart pour in anguish. Mario only watched on…knowing that not only did he probably lose a best friend…he might have lost a brother…

**24 minutes later**

Mario walked back into his house, holding his head down. Daisy seemed to come to her senses as she wasn't on the floor anymore. Mario soon found Daisy asleep in his bed. Mario shook his head and crawled into Luigi's bed. He stared up at the top bunk, his own bed, for about 10 minutes before drifting off to sleep.

**Next Day**

Mario awoke around 11 AM. After rubbing his eyes for a moment, he noticed a note left on the foot of his bed.

_Meet me at Toad Town hotel at 8:00 tonight!_

_~Daisy_

Mario crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside. How could he let his hormones control him like that….AGAIN! But now, he had took it too far…Mario immediately went to the shower, washing himself as if he tried to cleanse himself from is dirty acts. So many things were wrong now...

Mario was sitting down watching TV in a bored expression. Suddenly, Mario decided to call Wario. After a few rings, Wario picked up.

"Hey Wario, it'sa-me! Mario!"

"Ah! Bad timing! I'm a little…pre-occupied…"

"_Open the door, Wario!"_said in the background of Wario's phone.

"Wario? What's going on?" questioned Mario.

"Long story!" said Wario before a loud crack was heard.

"No, No! Stop! I didn't know she was 16! I swear!" said Wario before the line was cut off. Mario looked at the phone in a strange manner.

"_What the hell?" _thought Mario to himself.

Mario hung up the phone and walked outside.

"_What am I going to do now?"_

Mario stood in the garden of Princess Peach's castle. Peach was picking a few roses and setting them in a hand basket while Mario quietly watched.

"So how are you doing, Mario?" asked Peach. Mario shuffled a bit before replying.

"I'm good, I'm good…you?"

"I'm great. Today is a lovely day. We should go out!" said Peach with a smile.

"Go out?" questioned Mario. Peach nodded.

"Yes, all around the town. Let's just enjoy the day!" stated Peach while grabbing Mario's arm and leading him out the castle gates.

Mario and Peach did a little of everything; visited some shops, talked to some old friends, and played some games. The town was abuzz with talk over the elegant Princess Peach and heroic Mario casually breezing through the Mushroom Kingdom streets. Currently, Peach and Mario was eating at a small restaurant called the "Hard Shell Café." Peach took a small sip of her Koopa Tea.

"This was fun, we should do this more often." replied Peach. Mario nodded while chowing down on his pasta.

"We've had a long period of peace in the Mushroom Kingdom…I think Bowser might have finally given up for good." added Peach.

"You never know with Bowser…we should still be careful." answered Mario.

"Yes, sometimes I feel like I'm a real burden for you." said Peach truthfully. Mario stopped eating and looked into Peach's eyes.

"That's not true, Princess. You're not a burden!" replied Mario quickly. He looked into her eyes a little longer until Peach offered a reassuring smile.

"There is something I need to tell you…" said Mario and a flood of thoughts plagued his mind. His whole reasoning for visiting Peach was to go ahead and admit his feelings to her now since he didn't have anything to lose. But, in his hearts of hearts, he knew that initiating a relationship with Peach right now would be crazy. Especially now that his brother is AWOL and Daisy is roaming around. But, he had to let her know how he feels.

"I just want you to know that I will always be by your side, no matter what." stated Mario with a determined look on his face. He held both of Peach's hands while looking at her.

"I love you…"

A silent tear fell down Peach's cheek as she smiled brightly.

"I've waiting for years for you to say that, Mario." stated Peach as she embraced Mario with a kiss. The surrounding customers cheered on the couple. For a brief moment, Mario felt everything was right in the world.

Mario arrived at the Toad Town Hotel at exactly 8:12 pm. He was dressed incognito with a black hoodie and black jeans. He looked around for a bit before spotting Daisy. She had on a long brown coat, with black shades and a blonde wig. She twirled a set of keys around her index finger while walking past Mario.

"Follow me…" stated the young princess. Mario placed his hands into his pockets and followed. Once they reached the room, Daisy slowly sat on the bed and crossed her legs while taking off her shades.

"Still playing dress-up?" said Mario cynically.

"You seemed to like it before" replied Daisy with a smirk as she took off her wig. She walked up to Mario, but Mario placed a hand between them and stopped her.

"Hold on, I have something to say." muttered Mario.

"We both know that I love Peach…but…even I must admit that I have some attraction to you… so…" said Mario before pausing. Daisy looked on.

"So?" questioned Daisy.

"So…we will keep this a secret…until everything gets sorted out." answered Mario. Daisy smirked and grabbed Mario's hoodie, pulling him with her onto the bed.

"You know…this just isn't about sex." said Daisy.

"I know." replied Mario as he started taking off this clothes.

**7 weeks and 2 days later**

*slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap*

The sounds of Daisy slamming her ass onto Mario's lap filled the air as the smell of sex filled the dark room. The pair was at Mario's house, currently on his sofa with Daisy riding the young plumber. Mario gripped her ass while thrusting to match her rhythm. Daisy looked almost primal with sweat shimmering on her body and her hair all over the place; but still looking extremely sexy as well. They've been having sex for around 2 hours now. They've been having sex almost every day since Mario started his secret affair with Daisy. Mostly at Mario's house, but they've experimented with a few other places and even in public areas. Mario couldn't deny it; he was stimulated to new heights by this woman. Besides sex, they talked and found out they had a lot in common and mutual interests.

"I'm cumming!" screamed Daisy as she arched her back, flinging her hair around as her orgasm ran throughout her body. Mario held her until she calmed down. He didn't get to cum this time…Daisy rested her head against the crook of Mario's neck.

"I love you Mario" Daisy silently whispered. This wasn't the first time she said this. But, Mario always ignored it. Daisy was already quietly sleeping in Mario's arms. Mario knew he couldn't do this forever…

**Next Morning**

***BOOM***

A loud crash shook Mario's house as his front door was blown off its hinges. Eight army green Snifits with black masks stormed Mario's house.

"Mama mia…" Mario sleepily said, walking out of his room in white boxers with hearts on them.

"ATTACK!" yelled one of the Snifits as a barrage of tiny cannonballs was fired at Mario. Shocked, Mario bolted awake and jumped in the air. Mario quickly descended onto two Snifits, knocking them back with each leg. Two snifits tried to grab Mario's arms from behind, but he did a beautiful somersault that stunned the two.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Mario as he got into a fighting stance.

"That's enough!" said someone before the Snifits could charge again. A short, chubby man walked into Mario's home. He had the build of Wario, but a long white beard and a crown on his head. He wore red and yellow imperial clothes with two red Snifits carrying the tail of his robe.

"Where is my daughter!" demanded the plump King as he pointed an accusing finger at Mario. Before Mario could begin to answer, Daisy ran from Mario's bedroom completely dressed in traditional princess attire.

"What are you doing here, dad?" said Daisy as she stepped in front of Mario and faced her father.

"I should be asking you that!" yelled the King as he wailed his arms.

"I'm not stupid; I know why you're here…"

"That's none of your business, _dad_!" Daisy said, clearly putting emphasis on the last part with a glare toward her sole parent. The King flinched.

"I don't care! You're coming home, now!" said the King as he motioned the two Snifits to grab Daisy. Daisy screamed and protested as the Snifits dragged her over to her father's side. Then, the King unsheathed a hidden, small sword from his side and pointed it at Mario.

"And you! You think just because you're a hero and have saved our great land once that you can treat my daughter like some common whore!"

"Hold on a minute!" demanded Mario.

"To steal the maidenhood of my daughter, the Princess of Sarasaland, before marriage…"

"Maidenhood? What the hell? Who said…"

"To taint my daughter before she can find a proper suitor…I'll give you a punishment worse than death!"

"Father, no!"

"Bring it!" beckoned Mario. Abruptly, a swarm of flying Goombas crashed into Mario's home, breaking windows as they charged towards Mario. Mario hastily attacked the Goombas with some powerful, well-timed jumps. Midway from landing, a cannonball hit Mario in the stomach, sending him into a wall. Even though he was momentarily dazed, Mario could hear the faint sounds of raindrops as a thunderstorm began to pick up. Mario dodged another cannonball that was aimed towards his head. Mario dashed towards his kitchen. He kept a hidden Superstar under his sink; he would need it to battle all these enemies. The King's laughed boomed through the house as the rain became more violent. Raindrops and wind swirling into the house as lightning crashed towards the earth.

"Is this really the Great Super Mario?" taunted the King as a Goomba hit one of Mario's legs, tripping him up and causing him slide into a table.

"That's enough, dad!" yelled Daisy as she struggled against the grip from the two Snifits. Daisy broke free and clinged to her father's side. The King tried to shrug Daisy off.

"Stop it, Daisy! This is for your own good!"

**_**SLAP**_**

The sound of Daisy's hand smacking her father's cheek spread throughout the house. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Daisy. Daisy breathed heavily as the sound of thunder boomed. The King, looking like a broken man, uttered.

"But Princess…he m-"

"It's not his fault, Dad! It is mine!" replied Daisy. Mario continued to look on. The King registered Daisy's comment with a blank look on his face before smirking.

"Alright…Daisy! You can continue to see Mario..." said the King. Daisy smiled and Mario let out a sigh of relief.

"…but you two will be arranged for _marriage_!"

* * *

**How did the King find out about Daisy and Mario? What about Peach? Marriage? Shit is about to hit the fan! Stay tuned! Ha ha! :-)**

**Read and Review….**


	5. Chapter 5

**AceBrown: 5****th**** Chapter! This one was fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters in this story. Blah Blah Blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deeper**

Mario sat down on his friend's couch. He had just told his whole "epidemic" and he was feeling anxious for a response. Mario felt like he needed to converse with somebody he trusted; the situation has totally gotten out of hand.

"…" said Toad, Peach's loyal retainer. Toad's face was very hard to read. Toad shook his head a couple of things.

"What the _hell _are you doing, Mario?"

"I need to find a way out of this situation without someone else getting hurt." replied Mario. Toad walked back and forth and began to sweat.

"Someone else _IS _going to get hurt! The Princess! What the fuck, man…what the fuck…"

"Toad…-"

"You're a GODDAMN **HERO**, MAN! THIS ISN'T A GAME! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Mario as he grabbed his short friend's shoulders and shook him a bit. Toad was freaking out.

"When word of this gets out…I…Peach…get out…"

"I know! That's why I'm trying to-"

"No! Get out! Get the HELL OUT!" screamed Toad as he began to shove Mario out of his small home. Mario tried to appease Toad while stumbling outside.

"Toad! You're my friend! I need you!" said a desperate Mario. He looked Toad directly in his eyes. Toad stared back in shock before averting his gaze.

"Fuck you…"

**SLAM**

And the door was shut in Mario's face. His old friend had turned on him. Mario knew Toad's loyalties lied with Peach and that this news probably conjured the thought that Mario betrayed Peach. But, Mario was still shocked…deep down…he thought that Toad would still believe in him…

**Next Day**

The news of Mario and Daisy's betrothal hit the Mushroom Kingdom like a tidal wave. The shock had spread among the citizens and nobles alike.

"Good Morning, Mushroom Kingdom! I'm Ron Burgun T.* and we have breaking news here on Channel 4. Mario, the famed Super Hero, is getting married! Yes, _Super Mario _is getting married to the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. The betrothal comes as shocking news to everyone…we have Ka T. Couric* with more. Ka?" stated the anchorman Toad who had a brown, gruff-looking mustache, dark brown suit, and dark blue spots on his head with a dark blue tie.

"Yes! I'm here in the middle of Toad Town to take in the reactions of the breaking news! There have been reports that Mario confessed his love to our fair Princess Peach at the Hard Shell Café months before this announcement so I'm positive there is a lot of confusion among the Mushroom Kingdom citizens…" said a blond Toad with a dab of red lipstick and a dark green business suit with pink spots on her head. Ka T. was holding a microphone with a cameraman Toad following. She walked up to a male average-looking Toad.

"Hello, sir! What are your thoughts on the recently announced marriage between Super Mario and Princess Daisy?" asked Ka T. as she pointed the microphone near the shroom. He looked disheveled for a moment.

"Uh…I'm happy for them..?" stated the Toad.

"Are you aware that Mario confessed his love to Princess Peach a few months prior to the marriage?" asked the reporter.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? I..I..I don't know what to say…I'm flabbergasted! I don't think Mario would do something like that…" said the Toad with a shocked expression. The reporter went over to a young Toad mother with brunette hair.

"What are your thoughts on the marriage between Mario and Daisy, ma'am?"

"It's a despicable act on Mario's part! For shame! For shame for playing with the feelings of our beloved Princess! He needs to apologize to her at once!"

Mario watched the irate mother from a television as he sat on the couch with Waluigi and Wario. Mario had drifted to their house in his despair.

"This is sum bullshit!" cried Waluigi and he kicked the coffee table in front of him and stormed off angrily.

"Stop being so pissy!" yelled Wario behind him.

"Ahhhh…he's just mad that you're marrying his crush. Why are you getting married anyway? Married life sucks from what I heard!" said Wario as he took a sip of beer. Mario said nothing as he watched interview after interview of angry, sad, and/or disappointed citizens.

"I guess Mario isn't so "Super" afterall…"

"Everyone makes mistakes…"

"Peach should ban him from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I would be so heartbroken if I was the Princess!"

"It's not our decision to judge! Let him who is without sin cast the first stone!"

"Play on, playa!'

"This is madness!"

"Will Mario stay in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I like Daisy better anyway…"

"I want to hear from Mario!"

"Mario needs to address the public and apologize!"

_Mario…Mario….Mario…Mario…Mario…Mario…Mario…Mario…Mario…Mario…_

"Yo Mario!...Mario!" said Wario as he shook Mario. Mario snapped back to attention after dazing off.

"Heh…Your future _father-in-law _is on now." stated Wario as Mario focused back on the TV. There was a podium where the King of Sarasaland stood. The room was filled with reporters and different type of news outlets. The King cleared his throat before speaking.

"I, the King of Sarasaland, formally announce the betrothal of my young fair daughter to the hero Mario. The Sarasaland general public is greatly pleased by this engagement as am I. The scheduled date for the wedding will be July Thirteen**."

The crowd roared at the date. Someone yelled. Somebody else fainted.

"That's in one week!"

"I won't be taking any questions at this time. Thank you." said the King as he left with his two Snifits immediately coming to his guard as the media swarmed him.

Wario turned to Mario with a smirk…but Mario was already gone.

**Hours later**

Mario was pacing back and forth in a random hotel room. He had called for Daisy to meet him immediately after leaving Wario's place. Soon, Daisy arrived wearing a different disguise. This time, she had a black wig.

"If this is about the wedding, then I'm sorry…" started Daisy as she took of her wig immediately and strutted over towards Mario.

"Of course this is about the wedding! I'm calling it off…"

"Wait! You can't!" said Daisy as she reached towards Mario.

"This wedding is ruining my LIFE!" yelled Mario he stared into Daisy's eyes.

"My father won't allow it! I will be shunned!" said Daisy frantically. Mario turned to Daisy and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"I need to know something…why did you give me your virginity if you knew it was this important? Why?"

"…why didn't you stop me?" retorted Daisy. Mario sighed.

"How the fuck did your father find out we were fucking anyway?"

"I really don't know…"

"Daisy…I want you to stay here…I'm going to go have a talk with Peach." said Mario as he hugged Daisy.

"I need to let her know what's going on…"

Peach was silently brushing her golden hair in front of her dresser. She hummed a soft tune while dressed in a long silk gown. She looked up to her mirror and spotted Mario walking through her bedroom doors while holding his famous cap in his hands.

"Mario! I'm surprised you came to visit at such a late hour!" said Peach as she stood up and greeted Mario with a hug. Mario put little effort in returning the affection, holding his head slightly down.

"Peach…I need to talk with you. About the announcement…" said Mario.

"What announcement?"

"_Well…this is going to make it more difficult" _thought Mario as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Well…that's why I stopped by…see…things have been going crazy lately and the news…and…an-"

"Just say it, Mario."

"…Daisy and I are getting married next week!" blurted out Mario and he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his cap. There was a short pause before soft laughter was heard. Peach was actually laughing!

"What a funny joke! I think I know why you came…"

"Listen, Peach. I-….WOAH!" stumbled Mario, completely unaware that Peach had grabbed his left hand and place it between her legs. Mario jumped back once he realized.

"Peach! Please!" protested Mario, only to be silenced by her finger.

"It's okay, Mario! Everything was made clear to me at the Hard Shell Café. We both have been waiting on this for a long time. You've saved me so many times…and been there for me whenever I needed you. That's why I want you to take me…tonight."

Mario almost panicked. This was his worst fear, yet his dream come true.

"Princess…please! I really don't think this is a good idea!" begged Mario, but Peach cornered him in her room and pressed her chest against his, her cheek against his.

"A princess's maidenhood is the most precious thing to a princess. I want to offer it to you." whispered into Mario's ear. Mario stood still…reflecting on the fact that his dream girl was offering herself to him. But…he couldn't do this to Peach. What about Daisy and the news? Daisy had offered herself to him…her most precious possession. And the marriage? He couldn't trap Peach into his mess…or make it any worse.

A tear fell down Mario's eye as he let Peach pull him towards her bed. No matter what Mario's mind told him; about the consequences and the future repercussions…he couldn't stop her. He **loved **her.

As Peach laid Mario on his back and climbed on top of him, Mario still felt guilty…and greedy. But, his urge to revel in his dream situation was too much. Peach wiped away Mario's tear and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, Mario…it's okay."

Mario swallowed hard and seemingly struggled to blink twice. More tears escaped Mario's eyes as Peach planted soft kisses across his face.

"Promise me one thing, Peach…Promise me that you will be mine. Promise me that you will stay by my side forever." uttered Mario. Peach let a few tears of her own out as she nodded in encouragement.

"I promise."

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnnnnndddddddddd…. That's it. No Lemon…sadly :-(**

***Ha! Corny…I know :-|**

****That's July 13****th**** in some weird way…**

**And the hole gets deeper… Lol Where is Luigi? How DID the King found out about Daisy and Mario? Marriage so soon? Will Peach find out? Stay tuned!**

**Read and Review….**


End file.
